The present invention relates to a semiconductor device used, for example, in a light source, and electronic equipment using the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device used in a conventional laser light source is hereinafter described.
A semiconductor device used in a conventional laser light includes at least a first lead having an element mounting portion and a second lead located in substantially the same plane as the first lead, with a predetermined space left between the first lead and the second lead.
The first lead and the second lead are fixed by an encapsulant made of a transfer-molding resin (hereinafter referred to as a molding encapsulant) which fixes at least part of each of upper and lower surfaces of the first and second leads. A laser diode is affixed to the top surface of the element mounting portion of the first lead. A semiconductor device having a structure similar to this structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 6-45703.
According to a conventional semiconductor device, at least part of each of the upper and lower surfaces of the first and second leads needs to be covered with the molding encapsulant in the transfer molding process for fixing the first and second leads. Thus, a resin injection hole of the mold is located so as to face the first or second lead, and in this state the resin is injected into the mold.
Specifically, the resin is injected so as to hit an upper surface of the first or second lead, and after this hit, the flow of the resin is changed to a direction parallel to the upper surface of the lead. The resin then moves to a lower surface of the lead.
A resin injection hole mark (a mark of the hole formed in the mold through which the resin has been injected) is therefore left in the upper area of one of the first and second leads after the transfer molding process.